


Just Call Me Chuck

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Series: Supernatural Imagines [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is God, F/M, Mild Language, graphic depictions of sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: Based on the Tumblr SPN Imagine: Learning Chuck's Real Identity.





	Just Call Me Chuck

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT POST THIS WORK ONTO ANY OTHER SITE OR APP. DOING SO IS STEALING EVEN IF YOU CREDIT ME FOR IT BECAUSE I WILL NEVER AUTHORIZE ANYONE TO REPOST MY WORKS.

_I'm going to find God._

A few years ago, that was the last thing Castiel had said to you before he left on his mission to find his missing father and bring him back. Of course, that mission had proven useless when, as you had expected, God had not shown up to help you and the Winchesters at all. You really weren't surprised though, why would the almighty God suddenly return and help out his lowly creations?

It didn't stop you from the occasional prayer heavenward though, but you were fairly certain that the only ones listening were those damned angels. Although, they weren't quite as annoying after getting tossed out of heaven a while back. But thinking about the past wasn't going to help you, there wasn't anything on Earth that could help you at this point. When Dean had set The Darkness free, you knew it had pretty much spelled the end for everything as you knew it.

Which is why you were holed up in your hotel room, hitting the books to try and help the guys, though it was a long shot at best. Sighing heavily, you leaned back in your chair and closed your eyes, “You're a real dick, you know that. Everything you created is going to end, and you act like you don't give a shit.” You griped toward the ceiling, thankful that no one was there with you, otherwise you might have looked a bit crazy. Well, crazier than normal anyway.

And it was likely that at least one angel somewhere heard you, but it wasn't like it mattered anymore, it was becoming pretty clear that humanity was fucked. Before the Mark of Cain had been really, truly explained, none of you had even known about something called The Darkness. Now you knew more than you ever wanted to know, and there wasn't anything you could do to stop her without God. Unless you believed Lucif...Cas...Lucifer _wearing_ Castiel. That one still didn't sit well with you, not after all the things Lucifer had put you and the Winchesters through over the years.

Not your problem right now though, you were supposed to be finding a way to fight back against Amara, to somehow win this fight. But it wasn't like the answers were there anyway, no one knew she existed before this, so there was no tried and true way to beat her.

Groaning at your shit luck, once again, you scrubbed your hands over your face and got up from the chair to go grab one of the beers you had sitting in the cooler. If you couldn't find a way to stop her, you could at least get so drunk you wouldn't care anymore.

Four steps toward said cooler and there was a knock on the door, startling you, but also putting you on high alert. No one but Sam and Dean knew where you were, so there was no reason for anyone to come knocking on this door. Swiping your gun off the bed, you flicked the safety off and went toward the door quietly, preparing yourself for anything that might be on the other side of it.

Taking a steadying breath, you reached out with one hand and gripped the door knob, counting silently to three before yanking it open. Your gun was eye level with the person on the other side of the door, your heart pounding in your chest, ready to caress that trigger if things went south. But all the same time, you registered who it was you were aiming at, confusion crossing your eyes as he held his hands up, “Y/N, calm down, it's me.” Blinking a little stupidly, you lowered your gun and flicked the safety on as you took in the sight of the man before you, “Um..Chuck..what the hell? How did you even find me...wait, never mind. You're still tuned in on the prophet thing?”

He lowered his hands a little as that ever-charming smile spread across his face, “More or less, but I thought you might want some help. Or at least a little company.” Taking a step back from the door, you waved him inside, “Yeah, sure thing, come on in.” It was still unsettling to think that he could see so much stuff, that he knew what was going on. Honestly though, you had thought the prophet thing had been over years ago, but you weren't a permanent fixture with the brothers. So it made sense that there was likely a lot that you weren't entirely caught up on, and that was okay with you really.

Closing the door behind Chuck, you flipped the lock closed and walked over, laying your gun on the table with the mess of books and papers that littered it. Taking a seat on the bed, you watched him as he pulled out the chair you'd been in earlier, turning it around to face you before sitting down. It was nice to see him again honestly, you had liked him back when you had helped Sam and Dean out with that prophet mess.

Realizing you were most likely staring, you cleared your throat and shifted a little, “So, just wondering, why didn't you go to Sam and Dean? I mean, they're the ones that will end up fighting the good fight, I'm just the bookworm on this one, Chuck.” He grinned and shrugged in that easygoing way that he had, “They're okay right now, and I don't know anything that could really help them. It's you I'm worried about, Y/N.”

Running a hand through your hair, you smiled and laughed a little as you shook your head, “I don't see what all the fuss over me is about, but thanks for the concern.” It was flattering really, to have a prophet be concerned over you for whatever reason, but you didn't think you needed it right now. After all, you were the one who was tucked safely away in a hotel room for whatever time the world had left. But something had made Chuck come to you, so that meant that something was going on, or something would be going on soon.

Leaning forward, you rested your forearms on your knees and met his gaze, “Do you want to tell me why, exactly, you're here? I know you wouldn't have come found me if it wasn't really important.”

He looked a little nervous now, fidgeting in his chair before he spoke, “Well, I saw that you were giving up on God. You can't give up, Y/N/”

Raising an eyebrow at his words, you took a few moments to think about that before you got up from the bed and stretched, “I know you're a prophet of the lord and all that, but really, Chuck. The angels have all said it, God ran out of them, and now he's turned his back on us. I think he gave up on everything a long time ago.” In your mind it was simple, he had left and hadn't been interested in coming back to help any of his creations. Had you really known who you were talking to, you might have been a little more thoughtful in what you were saying.

“Wish I could talk to him, you know? Tell him what an asshole he is for just abandoning the angels, and us like this. I mean, who does that shit?” You ranted as you went over to the cooler and opened it, finally swiping that beer you'd been going for when he knocked on the door. And without a thought, you grabbed him one as well before closing the cooler and walking over to hand the beer off to him.

Chuck took it with a strained smile and a poor excuse for a laugh, “Yeah, I guess you're right, but wouldn't you at least want to let him explain himself, Y/N?” Raising an eyebrow at that, you twisted the cap off your beer and took a drink before shaking your head a little, “Let him explain? Chuck, what excuse could he possibly have for not giving a shit anymore?”

He fidgeted with his beer before opening it and taking a small sip, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, though this time you took notice of it. Something was going on, or he knew something he wasn't telling you quite yet, but it made your e/c eyes narrow a little, “Chuck...what the hell are you keeping from me?” Those blue eyes shot up to meet your own eyes and you knew then that he was definitely not telling you something very, very important. You'd seen that look before, when you first met him, and multiple times after that when you'd run across him again.

“It's kind of...complicated, Y/N.” He murmured as he took another drink of his beer and then sat it aside before standing up and gazing at you warily. Sitting your own beer on the table across from his, you held out your hands to the side as if to tell him to go ahead and say it. He looked lost now, opening his mouth only to close it again, struggling for the words to say whatever it was that was in his head.

Finally, he jammed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a necklace you were familiar with, “I know you know what this is, right?” You nodded and tilted your head a little, “That's Dean's necklace, the one that Cas said would help him find God because it would glow in his presence.” Frowning a little, you looked hard at Chuck and then at the necklace, “So why do you have it, I thought Dean still had it.”

Chuck's tongue smoothed across his bottom lip, another nervous habit, before he pointed to the necklace, “It does glow in God's presence, it's just...not turned on?”

Blinking a few times, stupidly if you admitted it, you shook your head at him, “No, you can't just turn off a necklace, Chuck. I think it's just a story that we all fell for, but Cas fell harder. God's gone, he doesn't care anymore.”

He looked shaken now, and maybe a little disgruntled, but you couldn't understand why he was acting the way he was about this. Your mouth opened to say something else, but Chuck beat you to the punch this time, “Y/N, I'm God.”

You could have heard a pin drop after he said that, and you were sure you were looking at him as though he'd grown a second head. Closing your mouth, you crossed your arms under your chest and thought before speaking, “Okay...you're...what?” That came out so elegantly really, but you couldn't get your mind to wrap around the whole idea of what he'd said. If Chuck was God, wouldn't someone have noticed it by now really? Surely, Castiel would have recognized his father, at the very least it should have been Cas who figured it out.

“No, Y/N, Castiel didn't know because I didn't want him to know. Unless I will it, not even my angels know who I am.” Chuck answered back to your thoughts and you froze where you were standing. Okay, you were starting to become a believer now that he was mind reading you like that. Oh hell, mind reading. That meant he probably knew everything you'd ever thought about him, not just God-him, but Chuck-him as well.

Doing his best not to laugh, he nodded and flashed an apologetic smile, “I heard a lot, your thoughts are loud, Y/N. But I don't listen in all the time, that would be rude.”

Dropping your arms, you shook your head and parked yourself back on the bed while you tried to process all of this now. Chuck smiled that apologetic smile again and sat down beside you, “You were going to find out sooner or later, Y/N. Sam and Dean...they already know who I am.” Glancing over at him, you stared for a few seconds before speaking again, “How long has everyone known about this, about you, before you came to tell me?”

He reached out and put one of his hands over yours, “They just found out a couple of days ago, and I asked them not to tell you. Because I wanted to tell you, Y/N.” Well, that was a point for him really, that you hadn't been left in the dark about something like this. But still, that was one hell of a secret that he'd been carrying around without telling anyone before now. It pissed you off too, knowing that he'd heard your prayers, your begging for his help more than a few times in the past.

“You asshole...you just..we needed you!” You fumed as it finally all just clicked into place and your temper nearly went through the roof. Getting up from the bed, you pointed an accusatory finger at him, “I prayed to you, over and over again, for you to save your own children! Jesus...you let Balthazar and Gabriel die...and left Michael in the pit like he was just so-”

Anything more you would have said was cut off by the sudden presence of Chuck's lips against yours, a warm, solid presence that effectively shut you up. It was something you'd wanted him to do for a long time, you'd had a crush on him for years but had never said anything about it. Fear spiked through you though and you scrambled away from him as fast as you could move, “Oh god...I just kissed God.”

Your eyes were wide, and your face couldn't decide between blushing fire engine red, or being as pale as the hotel sheets. Was it even acceptable for you to have kissed _the_ God? Maybe there was a special place in Hell for you now, probably in the cage where Lucifer was if you had to guess. Or worse...purgatory? Fucked. You were royally fucked.

Strong hands grasped your shoulders and shook you gently, a squeak coming from you that was pure shock more than anything else. You hadn't been paying him any attention, and therefore hadn't seen him move, so of course it startled you when he grabbed your shoulders. Chuck's eyes met your own wide ones and he smiled in a way that felt like it melted you on the inside, calming your thoughts and your nerves, “I know that look, and you can stop over analyzing things, it's okay. But can we drop the God thing, and you just call me Chuck?”

A laugh bubbled up from you and spilled from your lips before you could stop it, “This is nuts...you're God. I've seen God in boxers and a bathrobe, which was terrible by the way. That bathrobe was awful.” He gave you a look of disbelief before he finally dissolved into laughter right along with you. The tension in the room seemed to disappear with the laughter, and you relaxed a little because of it. It was all crazy really, and you were halfway sure you were going to wake up from a dream any moment now.

Only you knew you weren't going to, this was a real as it got. Honestly, how else could you explain the sudden warm feeling inside that felt like home, the one that soothed you down to your very soul? If that wasn't a God thing, you weren't sure what was. But that still didn't absolve Chuck completely, he hadn't helped when you all needed him the most, and you knew that he knew your feelings about that. After all, he was God, all knowing and such.

“Can you bring them back? Gabriel and the others, I mean. This fight..you know that none of us can beat her, Chuck, we need help.” You said after your laughter had finally ebbed and you could think a little better. Shaking his head slowly, he reached up to cup your cheek, “No Y/N, I can't just bring them back. And even if I could, archangels are beings of primordial creation, there isn't time for me to pull off something like that.” That was something you had expected though, not in those exact words or anything, but you had known the answer would be no.

That hurt too, for a lot of reasons, but you pushed those thoughts away and reached up to cover Chuck's hand with your own, “Okay..I understand. But why me, why did you come to tell me all of this stuff? I'm nobody compared to Sam and Dean.” You were just another hunter, a friend they had met on a case and you had become a sort of go-to when they needed some extra help. But you weren't part of the Winchester family, and for the most part, you didn't even communicate with them on a regular basis.

“You are somebody, you're Y/N. No one else can be Sam and Dean, but you don't have to be anyone but you. I don't know many humans who would have stepped in front of me to face down demons, and an archangel. But you did, Y/N.” Chuck said with a smile as his thumb softly caressed your cheek, making you hyper aware of how close he was as you stood there together. But it was soothing too, to hear it from him, that you were actually worth something, and that made a smile tug at your lips, “That was kind of bad ass, wasn't it?”

His laugh sent shivers through you as he nodded and stepped a little closer to you, reaching out with his other hand to curl over your waist and bring you closer, “It was, and you always have been.” Drawing in a breath, you watched him as he pressed the two of you closer together, sending your thoughts scattering to a thousand different things. Your hands rested on his chest and you swallowed thickly. The last time you'd seen him, you had wanted this closeness with him. Actually, you had wanted a hell of a lot more than that, but you weren't so sure about it all now. He was God after all, there had to be some sort of rule about this.

Chuck's hand slid from your cheek into your hair and you shivered hard just from his touch, “Stop overthinking this, Y/N. I can tell from the look on your face what's going on in your mind. I'm still me, still Chuck...and I still think you're cute.” Your face instantly turned red and your mouth opened to say something, but he took advantage and pulled you into another kiss. Those thoughts died right there, and you couldn't help the sigh that left you as you melted against him, shifting your arms to curl around his shoulders. This was what you'd wanted for a long time, and he was being clear that it was okay, so why not?

He nudged at your lips and you parted them obediently, eager to know the taste of his kiss, and you weren't at all disappointed. Like you'd always known it would be, his kiss was sweet, but there was something else there that you just couldn't name. It had to be because of who he was, something that was unique only to him, and it only made you want more. Chuck seemed to pick up on that, if the smile against your mouth was anything to go by. Your hands pulled at that coat he always seemed to wear, and he let go of you long enough to shrug out of it and let it drop to the floor behind him.

When he moved a moment later, you went with him, letting him back you up against the wall as his hands untucked your shirt from your pants. You felt his thumbs dip beneath the cloth to stroke the bare skin just above the waistline of your jeans, once again turning you into a shivering mess. It wasn't your fault you reacted so strongly, you blamed him entirely for being so damned attractive.

But you started when you felt a warm, tingling touch slid beneath your jeans and panties, and you _knew_ that it wasn't his hand. Breaking the kiss, Chuck met your eyes as that touch slid lower, kicking your heart rate into high gear as your hands gripped his shoulders tightly. He rolled his tongue over his bottom lip as he watched you, “Is this okay, Y/N?” You didn't dare speak right now, so you nodded your head quickly, this was more than okay really.

His hands gripped the hem of your shirt and you lifted your arms, letting him drag it up and then off over your head a second later. As soon as it was dropped, he went straight for the clasp on your bra, not even pausing as he flicked it open and you let the offending undergarment slither off of your body to land on the floor. Chuck groaned as he drank in the sight of you, bare from the waist up, “Definitely one of my finest creations, Y/N.”

Shifting your hands to the front of his shirt, you took it in hand and used it to drag his mouth back to yours to stop him from talking like that. He went willingly into that kiss, his hands smoothing up your stomach to your breasts, cupping the firm mounds in his hands as his thumbs brushed over your already hardened nipples. You pressed into his hands, eager for more of his touch, and Chuck gave you what you wanted without question. Those hands squeezing just slightly before his attention centered on your nipples, his mouth leaving yours to kiss his way down your neck, making a pathway down to your breasts.

You were nearly squirming as he kissed his way over the soft skin until his lips brushed your nipple, pulling a little whimper from your throat. But that was nothing compared to the feeling of his grace, as you assumed that's what it was, slipping down to brush against the outer lips of your sex. There wasn't even the need to think about it as your legs spread a little, seeking more of Chuck's touch, needing to feel more.

He knew it too, and didn't hesitate to take you up on that as soon as your body showed that eagerness for him. You moaned against his mouth as what felt like two of his fingers slide inside you, your hips rolling upward in response to that touch. Chuck's mouth drew one of your nipples between his lips, lavishing affection on it with his tongue and teeth while his grace stroked inside you, searching for that spot that would drive you crazy.

And it didn't take him long to find it either, a little cry leaving you at the slightest touch with his grace. That was your undoing though, as he focused on that spot with each brush of his grace inside you. Orgasm was building quickly, you could feel it tightening in your core but you were stubbornly trying to hold back.

Chuck let your nipple slip from between his lips as he lifted his head to watch you, “You're so close, Y/N, I can feel it. Don't hold back, I want to see you come apart for me.” His voice was thick with desire, and it did things to you that you couldn't even begin to try and explain. You bit your bottom lip as he stroked more quickly with his grace, determined to make you fall apart just the way he wanted. Those strokes were coming faster now, and your body was right on the razor edge, wound tight and just waiting for that last little nudge.

“Y/N...sweetheart, let it go.” He murmured, almost begging you to stop holding back, and that was exactly the thing you needed. You cried out as that tension snapped and orgasm tore through you with an intensity you've never experienced before. His grace stayed still inside you as you clutched at him, knees weak with pleasure, and only his arms around you helping to keep you on your feet. Leaning in, he rested his forehead against yours, holding your trembling body close as you tried to ride out that pleasure.

Gently, his grace withdrew from inside you, causing you to whimper at the empty feeling you were left with now that it was gone. He smiled knowingly and tipped his head to press a soft kiss against your lips, “All you have to do is ask, Y/N.”

You were a little shocked, after all this was God telling you that if you wanted it, _wanted him_ , you only had to tell him so. And even though you really knew you probably shouldn't, you swept your tongue over your lips, “I want you, Chuck...I've wanted you for years.” His smile was sweet as he leaned back in to kiss you again, your head almost spinning as your fingers delved into his hair.

Cool fabric caressed your back and you knew he'd moved the both of you to the bed, not that you minded in the least though. You were too preoccupied with his mouth, and the feel of his hands that were now undoing your jeans in an effort to get them off you. But you were impatient now, moving your lips from his just a fraction, “Hurry...need you so bad..”

That seemed to spur him into action, as you suddenly felt your remaining clothes vanish, along with his. The warmth of his body pressed in against yours, skin sliding against skin as he nudged your legs apart so he could fit between them. His cock rested against the outer folds of your sex, bigger than you had ever imagined he would be.

“So, you fantasized about having sex with me?” His voice was teasing as he broke the kiss to speak, smiling down at you as your face burned bright yet again. Laughing softly, he leaned back down to kiss the end of your nose as he slowly started to rock his hips, dragging his cock against your sex, coating himself in your slick. Groaning a little, his forehead rested against yours as your hands slid down over his back, “I hope I can live up to those expectations.”

Your hips lifted up when he said that, needing more than just the slide of his cock against you, you needed him inside you. It was almost unbearable, feeling him so close but not having him where you needed him the most, and the plea was on your lips before you could stop it, “Please, I need you.” There was no hesitation in your voice, and it was a soft plea, not an exclamation. He heard it though, very clearly from the way you saw those beautiful eyes darken as he finally shifted and reached down to guide himself to your entrance.

He pushed forward and you felt the delicious stretch of your slick, tender walls around the head of his cock as he slowly slid deeper. Not only was he long, but thick as well, and you felt every delectable inch of him as he gently pressed his way inside. It was an assault on your senses, having Chuck inside you like this, feeling him not only inside, but all around you. His grace was wrapping around you, stroking every inch of your body in a way that made you dizzy with pleasure. And when his hips finally touched your own, you had to struggle to remember how to breathe.

There were no words to describe how you felt, and why would there be? The man above you wasn't exactly a man, he was _God_. And you could feel that with every breath you took, like you were breathing him in and he was finally letting you feel just what he was. It was overwhelming really, and it was only the soft touch of one of his hands against the side of your face that grounded you in reality again, “Don't think about anything but me, Y/N...the way I feel inside you like this.”

Drawing in a soft breath, you nodded and curled your arms more tightly around him, unable to hold back the little whimper that left you when he drew his hips back and then pressed in again. His lips found yours again as he set a slow, tender pace that set your body alight with pleasure. Without a doubt, he knew what he was doing, knew how to angle his body so that you gained every morsel of pleasure to be had with him. It was a slow dance almost, the roll of his hips that matched the lift and roll of your own, eager each time to take him back inside.

Your soft moans were muffled against his mouth as he kissed you like you've never been kissed before, leaving you desperate for the next slide of your lips together. And through it all, his pace never increased in the slightest, like he wanted to draw this out and give you as much pleasure as you could handle. Not that you were complaining in the least, this felt better than anything you had ever experienced before, and it was all because this was Chuck.

Careful not to break the rhythm too much, Chuck rolled the two of you over so that he was on his back before he sat up with you in his lap. His hands rested on your hips, coaxing you into movement at the same pace he'd been moving at just seconds ago. Your hands slid back up to his hair, which was definitely something you loved about him. His hair and his beard, which you definitely wanted to feel more of the next time...if there _was_ a next time.

He nipped your bottom lip and pushed up into you at the same time as you came down, pulling another moan from your throat as his lips left yours to kiss along your jawline and down your neck. Your head tipped back to give him access as you kept moving with him, taking your pleasure and trying to give back to him at the same time. His grace washed over you again and you trembled hard in his arms, feeling a rush of slick between your thighs when some of that grace focused on your clit.

That tension was coiling tighter an tighter in your core, you could feel it burning in your body, so close to that pinnacle of pleasure. It made you try to move faster, but Chuck's hands on your hips held you to that same rhythm as he lifted his lips from your neck. You wanted to move faster, to reach that peak quickly, but his strong hands ensured that you climbed there slowly, though you couldn't understand why he was making you wait longer.

“Because this isn't just sex, Y/N.” His voice was pleasure rough and you shivered as you gazed at him, your own eyes dark with desire and pleasure. The grace stroking over your clit changed pace then, stroking a little more firmly, a little faster now. And that was all it took to finally tip you over that edge into the welcoming arms of orgasm. There was no hard and fast at the end, no obscene sounds of sex to fill the room, this was different.

You nearly cried his name as orgasm seared through you, but not in a way you've ever felt before with anyone else. It burned and soothed at the same time, tears stinging your eyes as you clung to him, lips finding his again so that you had _something_ to ground yourself with. He returned that kiss, sliding his arms up to hold you against him as he pushed up into you firmly, a little groan rumbling in his chest as you felt him spilling into you.

Every nerve ending in your body was tingling with pleasure, and you could feel him all around you as he emptied himself inside you. You were shivering as the two of you held each other, your heart beating loudly in your ears as your lips slid over his. Chuck hugged you a little more tightly, just for a moment, before he relaxed and slowly broke the kiss as one of his hands rubbed your back. Opening your eyes, you looked at him in pure wonder, those tears still threatening your eyes.

He smiled that smile that melted you all over again, leaning in to press a kiss to your forehead, “Do you understand now, Y/N?” Your fingers smoothed through his hair as the two of you locked gazes again, feeling his grace wrap around you like a blanket, keeping you warm against him. Sniffling a little, you slid one hand forward to brush some of the hair back from his forehead, “We weren't having sex..you were making love to me, weren't you?”

Chuck's smile grew brighter and he turned his head to kiss the inside of your wrist, bringing a smile to your lips as you dipped your head down and kissed him softly for a moment or two. “How long have you known that I liked you?” You asked as you drew back from the kiss, continuing to thread your fingers through his hair as you sat together. He shook his head a little and then shrugged, “I knew the first time you knew. When you took me out for coffee and tripped outside the coffee shop. The look you gave me when I caught you, that's when I knew, because that's when you knew, Y/N.”

Rolling your eyes a little, you shifted and Chuck helped you get up, letting his grace clean the both of you before he summoned your panties, then his shirt and boxers. Putting the boxers on, he stole a kiss before helping you into the shirt, smiling at the sight of you in it. Settling back on the bed, you joined him there and curled in against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart beneath your ear, “I guess we wasted a lot of time, huh?”

He shook his head before resting it against the top of yours, his fingers playing with your long (h/c) hair, “It wasn't wasted time, Y/N. We both had things we had to do before we reached this point, you weren't ready to know who I was back then.” Shifting a little, you looked up at him, meeting his gaze when he looked down at you. “What made you think I was ready to know now that you're God?” Reaching up with his other hand, he smoothed his thumb over your bottom lip with a warm smile, “I didn't know for sure, but I was tired of waiting for the right time.” It went unsaid that it was more than the right time because it was likely that none of you would make it out alive in this fight.

“So..what is this exactly?” You asked as he brought you closer in against his chest, loving the way it felt to finally be in his arms, God or not. He seemed in thought for a few moments before he shrugged, “I was hoping for a few coffee dates, and hopefully a few dinner dates to go with those.” Unable to hold back, you laughed and shook your head, “You really went about this the wrong way. We're supposed to date first, and then end up in bed together.” Chuck grinned and kissed your cheek, “Hey, I make the rules, we're allowed to do it this way too. I'll make it up to you and take you anywhere you want to go on our first date.” Rolling your eyes, you pressed another kiss to his lips for a few seconds, “You drive a hard bargain, Mr. Shurley...but I accept.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT POST THIS WORK ONTO ANY OTHER SITE OR APP. DOING SO IS STEALING EVEN IF YOU CREDIT ME FOR IT BECAUSE I WILL NEVER AUTHORIZE ANYONE TO REPOST MY WORKS.


End file.
